


You Reel Me In

by LittleMissOddball



Series: Fluffy Storm Clouds [4]
Category: Arashi Ohmiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino wants to distance himself from Riida as the fact that he is naive and ignorant compared to the other sinks in. He puts up a front in hopes that Ohno would voluntarily leave. But can he really do that despite the growing feelings gnawing at his very core?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Reel Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, this is my first one shot fanfic, so be free to leave a comment and show some love by hitting that Kudos button. Love lots

#  You Reel Me In 

  
  
  
He's an airhead, always dazed and acts as if he has nothing to do with anything. He acts like a child. He knew nothing but shuffle his feet, laze around sleeping and fish. Fish of all things! And he said needed me. A full grown man, the leader of the pack-OUR pack-needed me, a child. And a bratty one at that.

Yet when he said those words. “I need you.” I felt myself shudder internally. How I’ve waited for him to say them. Those words, I thought they were music.

Forget my “poetic” solos. My heartfelt piano playing. And the million girls screaming my name.

Those words held more meaning than any of those. Yes. 

Music, but held memories I’d rather forget. 

I wanted to say it back. Tell him. 

“I need you too. More than you think.”

But what came out was nothing short of an insult. 

I internally punched myself the moment his mouth curved into a pout. How could it be, that my defences would crumble to something like that? After all I’ve done, how it could it just come to this.

If he saw how I am, he would hate me for sure. I’m such a coward. In fact, why doesn’t he? 

And then, he smirked. 

He smirked and surprised me by flashing that ridiculously adorable smile. And here he goes again, reeling me in, attacking my weakness. And I willingly get reeled in. 

Why Kazu? Why can’t you just say it? He’s right there. Say it. Come on. 

_No._

Why not!?

_You’ll get hurt. AGAIN._

He’s different.

_No he’s not. You KNOW he’s not._

Shut up.

_I’m the only one._

Shut up.

_I alone will ever understand._

Stop.

_You are alone._

“SHUT UP!”

I finally snapped out of my trance. My eyes wide, my forehead, beaded with sweat trickling down, hands tangling my hair, as if I wanted to pull out every strand. It took me a while to regain my consciousness when I find that he was gone. I sighed and pulled on the biggest, most fake smile I could. 

This was fine. I’m fine. He doesn’t need me. He has Sho. Despite the temper that guy has, or had, I know Sho loved him. Same goes for Jun and Aiba. They could take care of him, more than I ever could. 

When the very thought crossed my mind, I felt it.

Tears. Not sweat. But tears, trickling down my face. 

You can’t accept it, Kazu. Only you can make him happy. 

I...I have to find him. 

_Stop._

No, I’m not stopping.

_You’ll get hurt._

He’s worth the hurt.

He’s worth everything. 

And...he’s standing in front of me.

“Happy birthday Nino! I got you a gift! Fresh from my catch!” 

That smile. The outstretched hands. The poor sea bass dangling from his fishing line. 

And...the figure in front of me. That precious, precious figure in front of me. 

I had to smile.

“Stupid Leader.”

And I realized, the voice was gone. No more hesitation. No more sadness. 

“Stupid stupid Leader.” And I pulled him close. 

Closer. 

Closer.

So close, he could not see the tears forming in my eyes. So close, I thought he’d wriggle away.

But he didn’t. Instead he held me. As tight as he could. The lump in my throat got bigger and bigger.

“I need you too. More than you could ever think.”

He stroked my hair. Ah, if I could have control of all time, I would wish this never ended. 

“I know Nino. I know.”

I unclasped him from my grasp and slowly, slowly, pressed our lips together. 

It was slow. Gentle. Full of love. 

He broke the kiss, and once again flashed me his smile that made my tummy flurry and flutter with all my emotions. “Happy Birthday, Nino!”

“I love you, too. Stupid Ohno.”


End file.
